Tony's Return
by kirsty2765
Summary: Ever thought that it felt odd in "Angela's Ex 2" when she said: I didn't ask you back?


The characters are not mine, no copyright infringement intended

Thank you, VioletStella, again and again and again!

**Tony's Return**

For a month now Tony had been working for Mrs. Randolph, a sophisticated, slight scrupulous lady who lived in a very luxurious residence in east Fairfield. Tony counted himself incredibly lucky to have found a job as a housekeeper on the same level of his previous employment. Well, more precisely the job as a personal companion and household manager at Mrs. R's was much better than washing, cleaning and cooking at Oak Hills Drive. When Michael, Angela's husband, returned from the jungle Tony thought that Angela would send that loser of a father straight away back to the Amazon rainforest or wherever. After signing the divorce papers of course. Actually Tony refused to believe that she wasn't already divorced, but he had been wrong. Michael had lost no time to make clear that he, Tony, had to move out and he had to admit himself: Michael was right. Angela had made the choice to give her marriage a second chance and Tony wanted her to be happy. Nevertheless, the farewell and his and Samantha's move out was heart-wrenching.

Things with Mrs. R. worked very well once they got to know each other a little better. He had also taken out a girl on the staff. Cecily, who worked in the kitchen. She was pretty, funny and they had a few dates but there was no point in pretending: he wasn't in love with her and he never would be. Every time he looked at Cecily, another face moved over hers: Angela's. He missed her even though he lived in her house not even a year.

The next rain cloud in the sky was the precarious housing situation. He and Samantha were living in an apartment in a special section of the residence only for servants. Unfortunately, their place was very close to butler Leo's, which in turn was close to Mrs. Randolph's bedroom. Leo behaved like an old-fashioned British butler. He showed unbelievable good behavior, was wry and dignified at the same time. Sometimes Tony felt reminded of Mr. Hudson from Eaton Place in "Upstairs, Downstairs", one of his favorite old shows. Once he watched an episode with Angela, who liked the Britishness a lot.

Yes, the Randolph Residence in its entirety was wonderful. Tennis court, pool, riding stable, a lot of green grass. When he started to work there it was like winning the lottery but after a few weeks reality set in. Sam had of course brought her friends home. The girls had planned a slumber party with TV binge watching, dancing to loud music and playing games like truth and dare. Like all girls at that age they hadn't been quiet. It was shortly after midnight when a knock on the door was heard. It was Leo who complained about the noise and next day Mrs. Randolph gave him a few angry words about her sleepless night too. That was the first time Sam noticed that living at a fancy place wasn't the most important thing in the world and she started visiting her friends at their homes. Tony had no other choice but to accept it. Being the control freak he was he hated being unable to see with which people she was hanging out. Sometimes he forbade her to go out which only worsened their father-daughter relationship and Sam felt very lonely sometimes. How he wished that Angela was here to help him!

One late Friday afternoon he went to the Fairfield supermarket for grocery shopping. Usually they ate with the staff during the week, but on weekends Tony preferred cooking by himself. On Fridays he always made Sam's favorite lasagna. He had taken a grumpy Samantha with him who pushed a shopping cart. They crossed the aisle and Sam added more and more food into the cart. Out of sheer boredom she started racing around the corners and bumped by chance into… Angela.

"Angela, what are you doing here?" Sam asked almost breathless from her running and the surprise at seeing her lost friend.

"Sam! Darling, nice to see you. Are you alone?" Angela questioned, "where is your father?"

And why is my heartbeat so fast? She asked herself.

"Here I am," Tony came running up, his eyes scanning every inch of her, "don't tell me _you're_ doing the shopping?"

"What other choice do I have? If I want some food on the plate I have to do this. Well, and Jonathan of course." She pointed a finger at the boy who came along with two large boxes.

Tony looked at him. "Hi buddy, how are you doing?" He took the boxes from his hands. "Oh no, Crunchy Crawlers. Back to bad habits, Angela? Doesn't Michael know how to do scrambled eggs?" he teased her, "he certainly knows more about Crunchy Crawlers." Oops, this slipped out of his mouth without thinking.

"Uuhm, it's just…that he… he is, "Angela blushed and started to splutter.

"He's gone, Tony. Dad has gone back to the jungle." Jonathan trumpeted out loudly.

Tony looked at Angela who avoided his glance. What did that mean? Back to the jungle? For how long? He had been at home barely a few weeks.

Angela was embarrassed and stared at the floor. Meeting her ex-housekeeper in a supermarket was one thing, but talking about a failed attempt to save a marriage was an awkward topic she didn't want to discuss in a public place. She never had been a person who presented her feelings openly, but she would like to talk with him about all the mess.

Tony observed her. Looking at her face which was like an open book to him made him know she needed someone to talk with.

"Listen, Angela. What about nice lasagna for dinner? I would like to cook for us four. Unfortunately my kitchen is very small. What if I come over to your place and I'll cook there?" Tony suggested. Would she say yes to his more or less inviting himself over?

"Oh, yes. Please, please, please," Jonathan begged his mother to give the ok.

"Okay, if you really want to do this I'm glad," Angela sighed in relief, "I could really use good Italian cooking." What she didn't say was that besides lasagna she could use a friend too.

"Okey-doke, I'll finish my shopping and I'm all yours at six, I mean… I'm your private cook." Tony wondered when she last had a good meal. He shortly touched her arm and glanced into her eyes. She seemed sad and tired.

"See you later, Angela."

"Bye, Tony."

Sam's grouch seemed to brighten up. A visit to Oak Hills drive was fantastic. She could play with Jonathan and avoid a boring evening alone with her father and an old movie.

They bought the rest of the things for the lasagna and ingredients for a fresh salad as well as garlic and butter. Mrs. Rossini recently gave Tony a new recipe for tasty garlic butter with herbs.

When Angela arrived home she started a hectic attempt at tidying a little bit. She hadn't found a new housekeeper or even a cleaner so far. She currently felt completely overburdened with housework and cooking. Who was she kidding? She hadn't cooked since the day Michael had left the house with two suitcases in his hands almost ten days ago. Mona and she had been eating out every day. Poor Jonathan was forced to eat at school. When she heard Tony's old van trundling into the driveway her heart started racing. How was it possible that she missed her housekeeper more than her husband? Now ex-husband. And ex-housekeeper. She saw Tony through the kitchen window fully laden with paper bags. She opened the back door to help him. A waving Sam passed her in a hurry and she heard her bounding up the stairs to Jonathan's room.

"Hi, Angela. Here I am," Tony greeted her, "wait, there's more in the van."

He placed the bags on the table and ran back to his car. He brought a bottle of red wine and… a single pink rose. "This is for you, "he said sheepishly. In a spontaneous impulse he had stopped at the florist's and bought that rose for her, not exactly knowing why.

For a moment Angela was stunned and didn't know what to say. This man was more attentive than Michael had ever been and suddenly she acknowledged that that was precisely the reason why she missed him so much. He was so caring and thoughtful.

"Thank you, Tony. I don't know what to say. You give me flowers and you're going to cook for us although we treated you not very nicely. Why are you doing this?" Angela asked almost shamefully.

"Hey-oh, Angela. It's more fun to cook for more than only two people and it's my weekend off. So I have all the time in the world. Well, I have to ride my polo pony tomorrow, but that's fun," Tony reverted back to his old habit of joking around with her. He started unpacking the bags and put everything in the right place.

"By the way, you always treated me very nicely. You want to help me?"

"There's no harm in trying," she groaned slightly, "I have to learn how to cook a few healthy meals for Jonathan. I have no idea how to get along without you… I mean, I…," she bit her bottom lip.

"Never mind, Angela I know what you mean."

They started slicing onions and garlic cloves, tomatoes and peppers. Angela was able to wash the lettuce, but kneading the ground meat wasn't the right thing for her. They were in a cheerful mood and talked about the past weeks. Tony told her little anecdotes he experienced with Mrs. Randolph and she told him about the agency. Finally the lasagna was in the oven, almost ready to serve. Bread and garlic butter were on the table and the salad was tossed. The wine breathed in a carafe. Tony called the kids for dinner and Jonathan's sparkling eyes when faced with the pile of food made him smile. Everyone sat at the kitchen table and in minutes the conversation started like in old times. Sam and Jonathan jabbered about school and friends, Tony and Angela listened most of the time. It seemed she had missed thousand things of Sam's life.

"Do you like your new place, Sam?" Angela asked.

"Yes, it's cool and fancy on the one hand, but on the other hand I miss my friends visiting me. They all think it's awkward to live in a big house with that old Lady who sometimes is sick. They came over when we started living there, but now they don't visit me anymore. They said it's like a museum and they were always afraid of damaging the antiques. We always had to be quiet and tiptoe through the apartment. I have nothing against living with old people, but I miss the younger ones."

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry." Angela stroked her hand.

"Sam, you didn't tell me that it's been so bad for you." Tony was surprised.

"There's nothing we can do about, can't we?" Sam answered quickly.

"Since you moved out, it's very quiet here too," Jonathan laughed, "almost too quiet."

"We've finished dinner, Dad. Can we go upstairs again? We have to save Wilbur."

"You took the snake out of the terrarium, Jonathan? I've told you a thousand times not to do that," Angela sighed.

"Don't worry, Angela. The snake is in your bathtub. Jonathan wants to clean it." Sam grinned.

"Sam, a snake doesn't need to be cleaned," Tony almost whined, "please take it back."

"Okay, okay, come on, Jonathan. You have some little fun and parents destroy it."

They left the kitchen. Tony and Angela looked at each other in desperation, but then laughed loudly and shook their heads. They laughed until a loud scream was heard. Both of them jumped from the chairs and hurried upstairs to see what happened.

"Mom, Wilbur is lost. We can't find him anywhere." Jonathan cried.

"What do you mean he is lost? Are you saying the snake is somewhere in the house?" Angela freaked out.

"Don't upset yourself, Ang. We'll find Wilbur, "Tony calmed her down. He was already down on all fours crawling through the bathroom and Angela's bedroom peeking under wardrobes and shelves.

"Angela, when did you last clean in here? The dust bunnies have multiplied themselves under your bed." Tony joked around. From the corner of his eye he noticed a motion in Angela's bed. Fast as lightning he pulled the blanket away and grabbed the snake. He went over to the boy's room and put it back where it belonged.

"Enough excitement for today," Tony said and nudged Angela out of the room. He led her downstairs.

"Play something less upsetting, " he advised.

Together they tidied the kitchen and when they finished they sat down with a glass of wine in the living room. Angela became more relaxed. Now she wanted to tell him. Tell him what happened with Michael. Tony wanted to ask her. Ask her about Michael.

"Tony."

"Angela."

They started unison and then smiled.

"Ladies first."

"I wanted to tell you that… that thing with Michael didn't work out. He tried and I tried but… now it's over. The divorce papers are signed and he is gone. Forever." Angela told him carefully.

"That must be awful for you. You miss him?" Tony almost mumbled.

"Not so much as I thought I would. Jonathan seemed to be okay too. He talks more about you and Sam than of his father," Angela admitted, "I guess, he misses you more."

"I told you, we'd stay in touch. We can have more of these evenings… only if you want of course."

"I would like that. See, the kids have so much fun together. God, I miss this chaos and I miss having Sam around me."

"I miss Jonathan too. I always wanted to have a boy, in addition to Sam I mean."

Both sat in silence and listened to their own inner thoughts. After minutes Angela yawned and stretched out. Tony carried the glasses into the kitchen.

"We should go, you're tired and it's late. I'll call Sam."

After three times yelling the kids came downstairs and Sam went over to Angela. Angela hugged her and stroked over her long dark hair. Tony caught Jonathan and threw him in the air. He screeched with laughter when Tony set him back on the floor.

"Tony, I wish you would come back to live with us again. I miss you." Jonathan blurted out.

"Yeah, I wish we could live here again. It's more like a home, not like a hospital." Sam supported the boy in his mission.

This seemed to be an awkward situation the kids put Angela in.

"Sam, it's like you said earlier. What choice do we have?" Tony helped Angela out of her embarrassment with his reply.

Angela didn't say a word. Could she dare to ask him? What possibilities could she offer him? Her place wasn't like the playing field that he now lived in.

"But Mom, Dad is gone. I wish Sam and Tony could come back," Jonathan whispered sadly.

"I wish that too." Sam took Jonathan's hand and squeezed it shortly.

"Well, I… you're right, Sam. This is more like a home, but we…we." Tony shrugged helplessly, "we don't live here anymore."

Angela straightened her back. She had made a decision. She would ask him and took Jonathan's hand out of Sam's little one.

"Tony, you could… If you want…we both miss you and Sam and… and I want to ask you," Angela's stuttering got more and more confused, "Tony, I would like to have you back. Could you… I mean… Could you think about it?"

"You're asking me to come back?" he was stunned, "are you sure about that?"

"As sure as sure can be," she answered.

"Dad, please." Sam started begging.

Tony was speechless for a moment. This beautiful, wonderful woman with that great boy wanted him back. They had missed him like he had missed them. Sam had been happy here and she needed a female role model more than ever. No question, he would come back.

"I guess, we have to pack again, Sam."

Cheerful screaming came out of both mouths and a heavy sigh of relief was heard from Angela.

"Jonathan, you can sleep over at the apartment and help me pack tomorrow." Sam grabbed for his arm and ran with him in the direction of the van.

"Do we have a say in this?" Angela raised her eye brows.

"I don't think so," Tony smiled, "so boss, let's seal the deal."

Angela stretched out her hand slowly. Tony seized it and pulled her towards him.

The next second they found each other in an embrace, neither knowing how it happened, but it felt good.

For a moment he wished he would not be working for her again. That he had met her under different circumstances. That he could date her. But who was he kidding? She would never date a guy like him; she was much too classy for him. For now it was good to be back in the house. At home. He smelled the sweet scent of her hair. Maybe someday…?

One moment she wished that he would not be working for her again. That they had met in a different way. That she could date him. But who was she kidding? He would never date a woman like her. He could have any woman he wanted. Italian women. For now it was good to have him back. Back home. She smelled his Eau de Cologne. But maybe someday… ?

Who knows what the future held in store?


End file.
